From the early days of HVAC the focus for conditioning air for human comfort has been based on measuring temperature. From mercury thermometers to thermistors, thermocouples, RTDs, technology has advanced to refine the accuracy of temperature measurement as determined by the air temperature at a single point or averaged over an area in space. The drawbacks of a single temperature measurement in space is that the number is an absolute and fixed numerical measurement or calculation. It applies to point or a single average number within an area and is not “smart” enough to understand the variations in temperature distribution throughout the spatial area of interest and the variables in human perception of comfort in a timely fashion. The acceptability of thermal environmental level varies whether an individual wants conditions warmer or cooler than the current level. If controlling thermal comfort, individuals may prefer warmer temperatures indoors on cold days and cooler temperatures on warm days. Human biological cycles affect the hourly and daily perception of thermal comfort. Activity levels and clothing are also important factors. As energy considerations become more critical the ability to trade off clothing vs energy usage requires flexibility in convenient, timely and accurate control of thermal conditions. To satisfy the dynamic variables requires a “smarter” control of thermal conditions than the current state of the art. The proposed invention introduces the concept of relativity in thermal level refined by effectively responding to user comfort feedback.